


Fifty shades of...pink?

by The_smug_Dragon (Lycianea)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, M/M, What the hell is going on in an author's mind?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/The_smug_Dragon
Summary: There is no summary. I'm not sorry to tell you, the author just has been caught and is now secured in my secret room. -takes a deep drag of his Dunhill, smirking at the thought of pink ropes on pale skin-





	Fifty shades of...pink?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhaziell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaziell/gifts), [xNawel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNawel/gifts).



His arms were bound on his back, his ass high up in the air. A hand crushes down on his cheek with a loud cracking sound, making it shine in a nicely red shade. A grunt leaves his lips and he realizes, his dick is leaking and twitching. 'No way?!' Face buried into the mattress, he turns his head side-wards, as he hears the voice. With gritted teeth, he takes some deep breaths, to calm himself down. 'How, the hell, has he even ended up in this situation? And why, the hell, was he moaning like a bitch in heat anyways? This is absolute ridiculous! Oh, just you wait, until my arms are free again!'

His gaze wanders to the big ribbon, that crowns the bounding of his arms. 'What have I done, to deserve this?'

-Crack!- Another smack hits his backside. Jolting, his mind comes back, concentrating on the man behind him with the...He blinks, but the picture remains. 'Wait, that wasn't his hand. It was a _fly flip_?!' He can't suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Ok, fine. That was it, this is the last time, that he will find himself being bond with his ass stuck up into the air ever again. Wondering, if he had been drugged, he shakes his head.

“I still can't hear you!” Tapping the fly flap impatiently in his hand, as he glares down at the other. Such an ungrateful, stubborn boy he has...tsk. Times, he will be considerate are now part of the past. He is done with being careful. It's about time his boy finally learns, what it means to deal with someone like him!

'Grace period is over, my boy!' His eyes glaring still down, his heated gaze wanders over that beautiful arch of that perfect back. Those perfect globes, shining red. A low growl rumbles through his chest. If he only wouldn't look this beautiful in those bonds. His own dick twitches and the bulge in his pants becomes bigger, the pants too tight for comfort. Licking his lips, he lets the flap land two more times on that firm ass.

 “I told you, to count the strokes. Have you already forgotten? Oh, my boy, go on like this and your ass not only will shine in red shades, but also in purple ones. You won't be able to sit for days, when I'm done with you!”

 “You think? Really? Screw you! You won't get even one number out of me and when that stupid fly flap brakes on my ass. Go on! Try me! Who uses a thing like this for a spanking anyway? You know...you look cute like this.”

“I'm not cute...” Growling out the words, he bends down, hovering over the other, whispering into his ear with his hot voice. “You look so damned tasty. What about, we skip the foreplay and directly come to the main event, huh?”

Magically a pink vibrator with purple hearts and also with a heart-shaped tip appears in his hands.

“What is _that_? Don't you even dare, to think about on using it on me!”

But the only answer he gets is a devilish gleam and a toothy grin. Then he already feels the head of the toy nudging on his back-entrance.

“No!...You can't be serious...” He shakes his head in denial. This just can't be true. Yet, he feels himself being rock-hard. Looking down, a groan leaves his lips as he sees his dick nicely wrapped up in a special bonding. The also pink ribbon larger, than his own cock.

“Oh yessss, my lewd little boy. Daddy will give you exactly, what you always wanted...Such a good daddy you have, hmmm?”

“NO!” He squeezes his eyes shut, trying vehemently to get out of that damned bonding. To no avail.

“Asami! Please...”

He opens his eyes, blinking irritated, he looks into hazel ones.

“Asami...please...wake up!” Small soft hands shaking his shoulder, then caress his cheeks.

“What...?”

“You've had a nightmare. You were moaning and you are sweating. What, on earth happened to you in your dream? Speak to me...please?” Big, worried eyes, looking at him.

Asami only looks back. Pictures of ribbons and pink hearts passing his inner eye. 'Not in a thousand years, my sweet Akihito. Not in thousand years.'

Pulling his boy into his arms, he closes his eyes.

“It's fine. Everything is fine.” Tracing his fingers through soft blonde hair, he opens his eyes again. A pink, heart-shaped form on Akihito's cushion getting his attention. 'The silly plushie, Akihito had won, earlier this day in a tombola. I told him, to get rid of that ugly thing, but he only wrapped it up in this ridiculous big, purple ribbon to tease me...'

Vowing to himself, that he won't take part of any tombola the next weeks, his lips seal those of his boy, claiming them into a passionate kiss.


End file.
